


After A Long Day (my peace is with you)

by AngeNoir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (implied past Bail Organa/Breha Organa/Obi-Wan Kenobi), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: Bail receives a welcome surprise in his quarters after a long day on the Senate floor.





	After A Long Day (my peace is with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/gifts).



> I actually had a lot of fun writing this and I hope this is a good story for you!

“Long day?”

Bail let out a long groan, shaking his head, but it was a smile that graced his face, and he eagerly went into Obi-Wan’s open arms for a hug. Stars, but he missed this – being able to cuddle with someone here in the heart of the Republic.

But Obi-Wan was supposed to be in Albarrio sector, on a diplomatic mission focused on the response to the troubling sounds coming from the Trade Federation’s base of operations. The Albarrio sector was on the edges of the Republic, but it held the Banking Clan, which should be able to give the Jedi some measuring stick to the rumors about the Trade Federation.

“Your mission was to last for another two standard weeks, wasn’t it?” Bail asked. “And where’s the little one, Anakin? He must be much bigger now.”

“You saw him literally two months ago,” Obi-Wan laughed. “He’s the same as any twelve year old boy, I suppose. Eating everything he can get his hands on. I remember being perpetually hungry at that age too.” His arms tightened around Bail and he breathed out slowly. “He’s at the Temple. Some time with his friends should calm him down a bit.”

Bail hummed and turned his head so his nose rested closer to the junction of Obi-Wan’s throat, breathing in the Jedi’s calming, almost trance-like scent. “Still restless?”

“Force knows what I’ll do with him,” Obi-Wan sighed.

They stood there, embraced, before Bail leaned back. Obligingly, Obi-Wan loosened his arms, let Bail go, and when Bail could see Obi-Wan’s face clearly, he could see the other man’s smile – but also, the strain around his eyes and mouth.

“I fear he is more restless than you admit,” Bail observed, but before Obi-Wan could reply, Bail shook his head. “In any case, I’m sure you’re hungry. You never help yourself when I’m here. Come, I’m sure I have something in the small kitchen.”

Breha was absolutely terrible at cooking, which balanced out because Bail had always loved to create, especially food. She was back on Alderaan, of course – she took her duty as queen quite seriously. Bail, as the elected Senator for their sector, was almost never around her, except on the few weeks of vacation in the direct middle of the year.

But she and he had always found the capacity of love deep and vast. They had shared lovers, as well as had separate lovers. On Alderaan, the only reason a queen had a consort was to legitimize the line of succession; the queen could have multiple lovers (and often did), and sometimes even switch consorts over the years. Even so, the few times (twice counted as more than one time, though twice was nearly not enough) Obi-Wan had visited Alderaan while both Breha and Bail had been present, the two of them had shared him and found joy in their sharing. Breha did not begrudge Bail his lovers, though Bail was quite picky. Only Obi-Wan had remained the most steadfast of partners throughout his years in the Senate.

It helped that Obi-Wan understood the boundaries in ways that some other human races did not. There were many worlds that did not grasp the concept of polyamory and viewed it as something dirty or perverted. They either took liberties they should not, or treated Bail like a secret they must hide and cover. Either way, Bail found he did not enjoy the few lovers he’d picked up in Coruscant as much as he enjoyed Obi-Wan.

Right now, however, it _had_ been a long day. Some of the smaller, weaker systems were jumping at the shadows of the Trade Federation rumors; some of the larger systems were seeking to capitalize on the fear that was starting to flow by offering ‘protection’ to weaker systems, by introducing bills that would force systems to get protection from ‘approved’ systems, and Bail had a headache from arguing the whole morning.

It hadn’t looked like Obi-Wan had had a great trip, either. The poor young man was barely 28 now; Bail was upwards of 40, and remembered that uncertain and shifting young age of discovery and learning. It was hard to become a parent at that age, let alone the parent of someone with as much emotional trauma as Anakin had. Obi-Wan had confided more than once that he had no idea what he was doing, that he was scared the Council was right and he should have never trained the boy, that he was destroying the future Anakin could have because of his inexperience as a mentor.

It was during those times that Bail had quietly and calmly pointed out that Obi-Wan had been ready for the trials for some time before Qui-Gon’s death – and that had been devastating, in and of itself, for so many – and that Obi-Wan was intimately familiar with how he had wanted mentors to act.

“Simply be the mentor you wished you had had when you were first starting out,” Bail had pointed out one night, lying sated in their bed as Obi-Wan had whispered out his darkest confession for only the night to hear.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Bail entered the kitchen and opened the refresher unit, pulling out a few simple ingredients that would create a rich and hearty meal, something he hoped would relax and soothe his old friend. Obi-Wan (just as bad in the kitchen as Breha, poor soul) found a seat and took it, perching lightly and effortlessly in a way that would have made Bail feel clumsy and even ashamed years ago. Now, however, he simply appreciated the smooth, clean lines of Obi-Wan’s figure, the way that Obi-Wan hadn’t dropped off too much weight, meaning that, for all the stresses of the trip, he’d still managed to eat regularly.

“It’s just that he always wants to be _right_. He can’t admit mistakes, and refuses to see them as experiences from which to learn and grow!” Obi-Wan burst out.

Bail hummed under his breath, pulling a knife to chop up some seasonings, putting a bowl of water on the heat to get it bubbling away. “Many preteens and teenagers are like that. Many adults, too.”

“As young Jedi-in-training, we knew that a mistake was the greatest learning process of all time,” Obi-Wan grumbled. “We accepted the opportunity to grow beyond our failures.”

Bail paused, looking up and arching one eyebrow at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan huffed. “It’s not like I said we _liked_ following that learning process.”

Snorting, Bail dumped the seasonings into the water, pulled out some protein to cook up. He could of course use a synthesizer, or have a hot meal delivered immediately to his quarters – he was a Senator, after all. But he rather enjoyed the feel of food beneath his hands, the scent of cooking organic material. It helped court Breha, and similarly charmed Obi-Wan. Even now, Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered shut, and his nostrils flared slightly.

“Ah, Bail, as amazing as always,” Obi-Wan murmured, letting his eyes slowly slide open and an open, almost vulnerably sweet smile stretching over his face. “It smells amazing.”

With a soft hum, Bail dropped the prepared chunks into the boiling water and moved to rinse the utensils. “Children just need explanations, you know that. You’ve expressed more than once your frustration with how Qui-Gon expected you to take many things on faith.”

“Part of that is teaching our Padawans to trust us,” Obi-Wan muttered, but he did not look nearly as grumpy as he had when he had first begun talking. Bail knew that Obi-Wan just needed to get the disgruntlement out of his system; once out, and calm again, Obi-Wan could think rationally on how to approach his Padawan.

Who was, indeed, very impulsive and impetuous.

Heaving a sigh, Obi-Wan stood and moved to get some small bowls and spoons for them to consume their meal. “When one cannot accept that they made a mistake… oftentimes, the world bends in such a way as to _force_ one to acknowledge the mistake. I would like to spare him some of the… some of the _many_ unfortunate situations I found myself within as a Padawan, myself.”

Bail listened, a little wistfully. Breha was childless, though not for the lack of trying. Bail and Breha had adopted, but it was something they desperately wanted, and so Bail often was mildly jealous of the Master and Padawan bond. Pouring out the broth into the two bowls, Bail offered, “I am not a parent myself, but it seems that children _must_ make mistakes. How else will they learn?”

“I’d rather him not learn certain lessons as painfully as I did,” Obi-Wan harrumphed, but his voice and his eyes were fond, and most of the anger was drained from him. “But you are right, of course. Sometimes I feel you can be as wise as Master Yoda.”

That startled a laugh out of Bail, a huge and hearty sound that had him shaking, and had Obi-Wan grinning – a little mischievously. “No, my friend, I feel you and I have gotten into too much trouble to be akin to Master Yoda. But I am honored that my advice holds such weight – especially since Breha and I cannot have children.”

“The Force moves in mysterious ways,” Obi-Wan said, and his voice wasn’t the serious cadence of Jedi trying to stop further questions about the future, but slightly teasing. “Who knows? Perhaps the Force will gift you with the child you two seek soon.”

Impulsively, Bail leaned across the small raised table Obi-Wan was sitting on once again and kissed the Jedi, feeling the beard brush against his lips, those plush lips part with a welcoming sigh.

“Eat your food,” Bail hummed. “You look exhausted. We can sleep later.”

Obi-Wan hesitated, very briefly. “I—”

“Just sleep, obi-Wan. If you wake and want more, of course, I would not be averse, but I am not a young man anymore either. I am tired as well.” Bail brought the lip of the bowl to his mouth and drank the last few drops, trying not to chuckle a little when Obi-Wan took an unusually large sip and started coughing.

It was always better when Obi-Wan was around.


End file.
